


Четыре раза, когда Кроули думает о прошлом и один раз - о настоящем

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angels, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Handcuffs, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M, Missing Scene, N Things, Paris (City), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex in a Car, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Кроули помнит каждую встречу с Азирафелем, начиная с Эдемского сада. Он хранит каждую черточку, впечатавшуюся в демоническую память, которая никогда ничего не забывает.





	Четыре раза, когда Кроули думает о прошлом и один раз - о настоящем

Кроули помнит каждую встречу с Азирафелем, начиная с Эдемского сада. Он хранит каждую черточку, впечатавшуюся в демоническую память, которая никогда ничего не забывает. Кроули помнит сухой ли был воздух или влажный, помнит температуру окружающей среды, помнит ощущение тела от складок одежды и покалывание шеи от кончиков волос, помнит дыхание Азирафеля, особенно, когда оно иногда случайно достигает открытых участков кожи Кроули: рук, щек, виска. Он может разложить на составляющие сложные запахи, какие он ощущал в те дни их редких встреч, он помнит их все досконально, и, особенно запах кожи ангела. И слова, разумеется, он помнит дословно всё, что вылетало из его губ. Он помнит вибрацию воздуха и щекочущее ощущение от проникновения в его уши звуковых волн, формирующихся в речь Азирафеля. Он был бы рад не помнить всё в таких подробностях, и одновременно счастлив, что имеет возможность хранить эти воспоминания, как алчный скряга хранит в глубоком сундуке свои сбережения, бесконечно трясясь над ними, погружая в них дрожащие руки и замирая каждый раз от восторга, снова и снова воскрешая в памяти любой момент, какой приходит ему на ум.  
Самое неприятное, что свои эмоции Кроули тоже помнит. Он сотни, тысячи раз прокручивает в голове короткие минуты их встреч, и каждый раз внутренне стонет. Он помнит, каково это — стоять рядом с Азирафелем, вдыхать его запах, каждой клеточкой тела ощущать обволакивающее тепло, исходящее от его ароматной кожи, впитывать свет его глаз, следить за движением его рук, читать язык его тела, и при этом пытаться казаться хладнокровным и отстраненным. Неважно, что внутри у Кроули рождаются и умирают галактики, взрываются сверхновые и возникают новые миры. Снаружи он должен выглядеть таким же, каким привык его видеть Азирафель, бесстрастным, чуть расслабленным, чуть ироничным. Он не может позволить прорваться наружу ничему, что сжирает его изнутри. Они же ангел и демон, в конце концов.  
И вместо тех слов, которые жгут кончик языка Кроули, готовые сорваться в любой момент, стоит только набрать воздуха в грудь, его рот открывается и произносит какую-нибудь глупость вроде: «Может, сходим пообедаем?». В то время как внутри он захлебывается криком: «Азирафель, умоляю! К черту все обеды в мире, ты можешь съесть меня целиком! Только прикоснись! Возьми меня за руку, возьми меня за душу, можешь поставить на колени, можешь обнять, попрать ногами, поцеловать, только не пропадай ещё на сто лет, продли это мгновение ещё немного!..».  
Иногда Кроули, который помнит каждую секунду их встреч, позволяет себе слабость представлять, что всё могло быть не так. Он откидывает голову назад, закрывает глаза. Сквозь долгие тысячелетия он видит фигуру на высокой стене, в развевающихся одеждах, белые крылья подрагивают за спиной. Встреча, которую Кроули хранит в сердце бережнее всего. Ведь именно в тот день земля ушла у него из-под ног, и Кроули радостно прыгнул в разверстывающуюся бездну без единого признака сомнения в душе. Он вспоминает, как его сердце на мгновение остановилось, и воздух отказался проникать в лёгкие. Небесное создание, непорочное и невинное, с мучительно алеющими щеками оправдывалось перед ним, лопоча про пылающий меч, а Кроули уже падал, падал в свою собственную, уготованную лично для него бездну, и не мог сдержать счастливую улыбку на губах. Он отчетливо помнил, что в то мгновение он мог думать только об одном: как бы не отпугнуть этого мучительно прекрасного ангела блеском своих глаз, потому что скрывать то, что кипело в них, было почти невозможно.  
И Кроули делает небольшое мысленное усилие. А что, если бы он не прятал свои чувства в тот день на белой стене? Что, если он повернулся бы к ангелу, и, прервав поток его сбивчивых объяснений, сказал бы, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
— Ты красивый.  
И пока ангел, ошеломленный, изумленно смотрел бы на бывшего змея, не зная, как реагировать, Кроули бы продолжил, страстно подаваясь вперёд:  
— Ты самое красивое существо, которое я встречал. Ты пылаешь и горишь, в тебе сила и власть. Но ты нежен и хрупок, и тебя затапливает сострадание. Ты сам не знаешь, как ты прекрасен, но я тебе расскажу. Я уже люблю тебя, ангел.  
А потом, когда с неба польет первый в мире дождь, они бы стояли на стене, скрытые и от мокрых капель, и от посторонних глаз коконом белых и черных крыльев, и целовались бы… Кроули бы целовал ангела исступленно и нежно, и ловил бы его стоны и всхлипы, и делил с ним одно дыхание на двоих, и руки его сжимали бы мягкое податливое тело, и гладили по плечам, а потом осторожно скользнули бы под складки белых одежд…  
***  
Кроули судорожно вздыхает и переворачивается на бок, поджимая колени к груди. В темноте комнаты он явственно слышит, как оглушительно колотится его сердце, каким сбивчивым стало его дыхание, каким жгучим жаром налилось у него в паху, и крепко сжатые ноги не помогают справиться с нахлынувшим возбуждением, совсем не помогают, увы.  
***  
Но мысли Кроули не стоят на месте, алчущие руки скупого богача снова погружаются в заветный сундук, полный сверкающих воспоминаний.  
Перед глазами у него другая встреча с ангелом. Запахи, много запахов, его обостренное обоняние страдает от такого количества раздражителей. В той таверне пахнет кислым пивом, горелым оливковым маслом, жиром и жареным мясом, благовониями и нагретым камнем, а ещё очень остро — разгоряченными телами мужчин и женщин, совокуплением, пороком и развратом. Здесь, в вечном городе, этот запах был повсюду, и ему ли, демону, жаловаться? Но Кроули помнил, как больно сжимал виски металлический венец, как чесалась кожа под грубой тканью, как раздражение сочилось из каждой поры его тела. Он ненавидел Рим, ненавидел себя и каждую секунду, проведенную в этом мерзейшем человеческом городе. До того мига, пока не услышал слова ангела, обращенные к нему. Похоже, для них обоих встреча была неожиданной, потому что слова, которые вылетали из их губ, были полной бессмыслицей. Но глаза ангела сияли лукавым огнем, и Кроули помнил, какая жаркая волна поднялась у него в груди: Азирафель рад его видеть! Только за одно это открытие можно было простить вечному городу все эти миазмы порока, запахи крови, раскаленного железа и боли, которые сразу же остались где-то на периферии сознания Кроули. Ангел рад его видеть! Он несёт нелепицу, пытаясь скрыть свою радость, но Кроули слишком хорошо помнит каждое слово, и каждый взгляд, брошенный ангелом в его сторону.  
И он снова представил себе, как время покорно сминается под пальцами, его нити расплетаются и сплетаются вновь, но уже в другом узоре, сложенным по прихоти демона. И когда с уст ангела срывается фраза с приглашением на устрицы, Кроули мысленно делает то, что хотел сделать с самого начала, тогда, в этой Богом забытой таверне. Он всем телом поворачивается к Азирафелю, в его взгляде, — да что там, во всех мышцах, в костях, в крови — сквозит заинтересованность, прорывается жгучий интерес, желание немедленно сократить дистанцию и прижать этого бесстыдно заигрывающего ангела к столу, вдавить бедрами в полированное дерево столешницы, склониться к самому уху и горячо прошептать такие пошлости, в которых будут упоминаться непременно и устрицы, и ангелы, и демоны, что щеки Азирафеля жарко запылают, руки задрожат, а дыхание участится. И в своих мыслях Кроули проделывает всё именно так. И Азирафель краснеет, и часто дышит, и комкает дрожащими руками белую тогу с золотой вышивкой, но при этом продолжает лукаво улыбаться в его объятиях, и Кроули ничего не может поделать, он накрывает эти тонкие губы своими и слышит довольный вздох. Эта реакция распаляет демона, он прикусывает нижнюю губу ангела, толкается языком в сжатые зубы, требует приоткрыть рот. Азирафель подчиняется, и язык демона скользит в горячую влажность, от чего кровь в его жилах мгновенно обращается в кипящую лаву, а сам он не может сдержать долгий стон. И Азирафель уже не улыбается, а тонко всхлипывает, хватаясь враз ослабевшими руками за плечи Кроули, царапая ладонь о металл булавки, но не замечает боли, только прижимается крепче к горячему телу демона. И Кроули мерещится, что лава струится в нём и бурлит, как в вулкане, и продолжает неистово исследовать рот Азирафеля, обвивает языком язык ангела, проводит по чувствительному небу, толкается глубже и глубже, извергая из горла Азирафеля такие чувственные стоны, что вулкан Кроули дымит, выбрасывает в небо тучи едкого пепла и в любую секунду готов извергнуть на свои склоны потоки обжигающей магмы…  
***  
Дьявол, почему эти ложные воспоминания так сладки! Кроули судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы, он вертится на кровати с боку на бок, но горячая лава никуда не девается, она всё ещё в его крови, и это больно, и мучительно и так упоительно одновременно…  
***  
Картинка в голове сменяется. Пыльный жаркий Рим позади, теперь из воспоминаний Кроули всплывают холодные каменные стены Бастилии, в ноздри ударяют запахи сырости и гнилой соломы. А ещё крови, конечно, крови. Там, на улицах Парижа, вспоминает Кроули, льются реки крови, ликует охочая до зрелищ кровожадная толпа, слышны вопли ведомых на казнь и крики палачей. А здесь, в тесной темнице, Кроули останавливает время, и оно покорно замирает. Звуки стихают, запахи растворяются. Остается только один звук — дыхание Азирафеля, потому что Кроули забыл, как дышать, да и стука своего сердца он тоже не слышит. Остается только один запах, божественный, дразнящий, щекочущий ноздри. Запах Азирафеля кружит голову, заставляет забыть об ужасах кровавого террора, о казнях, вершащихся прямо за этой стеной. Кроули видит перед собой ангела, воспоминания хранят его образ до последней детали одежды, он помнит тонкие кружева, спадающие на нежные пальцы, помнит изящный и не лишенный кокетства костюм, и то, как блестят пуговицы на его камзоле, и как сияют щегольские туфли с пряжками, и как туго обтягивают лодыжки Азирафеля белоснежные чулки, и то, что в пушистых волосах ангела запуталась соломинка… Кроули помнит, что будет дальше: щелчок пальцами, оковы спадут с рук Азирафеля, и они вдвоём отправятся обедать, а затем ангел пожелает ему хорошего дня, и они распрощаются на долгие десятилетия… Но Кроули не желает давать времени спокойно нести свои воды в прямом русле, усилием воли он поворачивает поток вспять, возвращает его к Азирафелю, стоящему в цепях в мрачном застенке, к соломинке в его волосах…  
Он вспоминает свои слова: «Тебе повезло, что я оказался поблизости». Но после этих слов Кроули хочется встать и в самом деле приблизиться к Азирафелю. Мысленно он поднимается с жесткого холодного камня, делает шаг, другой, и вот он уже стоит вплотную к ангелу. Азирафель с легким удивлением смотрит на Кроули. Его руки по-прежнему в цепях, а соломинка горит в светлых кудрях, притягивает взгляд, она словно заноза застряла в его воспоминаниях. Вот уже двести лет Кроули вспоминает эту сухую былинку в волосах Азирафеля, и тогда, в 1793 году, он целый вечер не мог отвести от неё взгляд, пока ангел спокойно доедал свои блинчики, и он потом так и ушел тогда, унося эту соломинку с собой обратно через Ла-Манш.  
Поэтому Кроули, повернувший время вспять, медленно протягивает руку и делает то, что не решился сделать двести лет назад. Он двумя пальцами подцепляет злосчастную травинку, отводит руку в сторону и картинным жестом раскрывает пальцы. Соломинка летит вниз, золотится в пыльных лучах солнца, кружится перед самым падением, и наконец, опускается на каменный пол. Каблук башмака Кроули припечатывает её, навсегда закрывая этот гештальт, и демон поворачивает лицо к Азирафелю. Что-то отражается в его глазах, из-за чего ангел смотрит внимательно и пристально, и цепи слегка позвякивают, когда он делает невольное движение в сторону. Кроули плавно перетекает на шаг ближе. Азирафель отступает ещё. Кроули снова делает шаг. Цепь натягивается, ангелу больше некуда идти. Ноги спотыкаются о грубо сколоченный табурет, колени подгибаются, и Азирафель почти падает на жесткое сиденье. Руки его натягивает тяжелая цепь, они вытянуты параллельно полу. Кроули, не раздумывая, гибко проскальзывает под цепью и быстрым движением оказывается на коленях у Азирафеля. Ноги его широко разведены в бедрах и крепко упираются в пол по обе стороны от сидящего Азирафеля. Брови ангела в недоумении приподнимаются, он хочет задать резонный вопрос, и он будет звучать как «Что ты делаешь, Кроули?» или «Как это всё понимать?», но Кроули не даёт Азирафелю времени его озвучить. Он опускает скованные в запястьях руки ангела себе на плечи, так что ангел поневоле оказывается обнимающим демона. И будь Кроули проклят, если он не чувствует, как пальцы Азирафеля за его спиной гладят его по выступающим лопаткам. Уголки губ Азирафеля вздрагивают, глаза искрятся, кажется, он ничуть не испуган и воспринимает происходящее как некую интересную игру. Хвала Пеклу, потому что меньше всего Кроули хочет пугать или мучить Азирафеля. Всё, что он желает сейчас — это прижаться крепче бедрами к телу ангела, и он подается вперёд, ткань его брюк натягивается и уже не скрывает его болезненного возбуждения. Азирафель, этот бесстыдный небожитель, опускает заинтересованный взгляд вниз и произносит низким, волнующим голосом: «Я полагаю, ты очень рад меня видеть, Кроули?». И шепчет ещё тише, почти воркующе: «Признаться, я тоже». И тогда Кроули, сидящий на его коленях, ощущает бедрами напрягшийся член Азирафеля, и по позвоночнику его словно проходит электрический разряд. Кроули чувствует, как всё его тело трясется от плохо сдерживаемого возбуждения, нервы словно вытягиваются в струну, пока не начинают звенеть от напряжения. Он тянется к губам Азирафеля, и ангел тоже поднимает лицо ему навстречу, их губы встречаются в поцелуе, и Кроули испускает долгий, мучительный полувздох, полустон прямо в открытый рот ангела. Они жадно целуются, сплетая языки, ударяясь зубами, самозабвенно отдаются этой сладкой борьбе, оставляя вдалеке от сознания и кровавую революцию, и гильотины, и баррикады, и погромы на улицах. Даже застывшая во времени, как муха в янтаре, фигура палача их сейчас не беспокоит. Для них существует только их маленькая вселенная, где их губы жадно соприкасаются, где языки так голодно врываются в рты, где ангел и демон целуются так отчаянно, как будто завтрашний день никогда не наступит.  
Но руки Кроули уже нетерпеливо шарят под камзолом, расстегивают длинный жилет, гладят по груди. От одежды не избавиться, пока руки Азирафеля скованы цепью, но это пока и не требуется. Кроули сползает с колен Азирафеля, пристраивается между ног ангела, оглаживая его бедра, проводя узкими ладонями по округлым коленкам, обхватывая крепкие лодыжки под белой гладкой тканью чулок. Внезапно он закидывает одну ногу Азирафеля себе на плечо, отчего ангел теряет равновесие и чуть не падает с табурета. Но снова садится устойчиво и, закусив губу, смотрит вниз, на коленопреклоненного Кроули. Демон прижимает ногу Азирафеля к себе, каблук ангельского башмака несильно ударяется о плечо Кроули. Руки его продолжают гладить бедра Азирафеля, а сам он тем временем зубами хватается за край чулка у колена и медленно стягивает его вниз. Нога Азирафеля всё ещё покоится на его плече, ангел расширившимися глазами смотрит, как губы Кроули целуют оголившуюся лодыжку сверху донизу, и Азирафель медленно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Тогда Кроули снимает его ногу с плеча, и тянется к поясу его светло-серых бриджей. Нетерпеливые пальцы путаются в застежках, Азирафель дергает скованными руками, цепь звенит. Но Кроули уже расстегнул его брюки и стягивает их. Щеки Азирафеля пылают, но он сам приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь демону.  
— Кроули… — выдыхает он, когда мягкие губы накрывают его горячий член…  
***  
— Азирафель… — почти жалобно стонет Кроули, возвращаясь в реальность. Он лежит на кровати, полностью одетый, в паху его словно огнём горит, напряженный член пульсирует, трется о туго натянутую ткань. В комнате темно, за окном разлилась ночь, но Азирафеля в этой реальности нет рядом с Кроули. И он упрямо продолжает перебирать свои драгоценные воспоминания, даже если они начинают приносить больше боли, чем радости.  
***  
Самое болезненное воспоминание. Самое бесценное. Это всё относится к одному и тому же вечеру. Времени прошло совсем немного, всего несколько десятков лет. Кроули видит перед глазами всё ясно и чётко, как сейчас. Он вспоминает свою любимицу «Бентли» и дурацкие наклейки на её стеклах, видит мигающие огни витрин и неоновых реклам в Сохо, помнит запах одеколона и дорогой кожи в салоне, и помнит каждую черточку на лице сидящего в тот вечер рядом с ним Азирафеля. Он практически на языке ощущает его запах, помнит его притягательное тепло, помнит выражение его глаз и то, что произнесли его губы. Помнить слова Азирафеля больно. Они выжгли в груди Кроули огромную дыру в тот вечер, и он помнит, что после ухода Азирафеля Кроули ещё долго сидит в машине, пытаясь сообразить как снова начать дышать, как заставить кровь течь по жилам, как привыкнуть жить с такой дырой в сердце. Он был в тот вечер максимально открыт, он говорил, что готов отвезти Азирафеля хоть на край света, и помнит, как благословлял про себя темные очки, что давали возможность глазам незаметно для ангела заблестеть от еле сдерживаемой соленой влаги. Кроули чувствовал себя разрезанным фруктом, из которого тупым ножом выковыривали косточку, он напоминал себе оголенный провод, по которому в любой момент могут пустить ток, и слабый металл не выдержит напряжения и лопнет с громким звоном. Он был готов начать молиться вслух, только бы услышать от Азирафеля в ответ на его признание: «Да», но в этот момент слышит: «Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули», и эхом этим словам вторит хруст его ребер, раздробленных брызнувшими из груди осколками разбитого сердца. Азирафель не готов переступить последнюю черту, он отталкивает Кроули, он захлопывает одну за другой все двери, которые так доверчиво распахнул для него Кроули. И это больно вспоминать. Так больно, что Кроули больше не может это выносить. Он перематывает воспоминание, словно пленку на кассете, назад, до того момента, когда он принимает из рук ангела тот проклятый термос. Кроули спрашивает, от волнения его голос кажется ему чужим: «Я должен тебя поблагодарить?».  
И он отлично помнит, что отвечает ему Азирафель. Но Кроули не хочет слышать эти слова, и поэтому вместо них ангел смотрит ему в глаза долгим взглядом, и Кроули чувствует, как в груди становится пусто и что-то громадное и тяжёлое готово рухнуть вниз, снова разбивая ему сердце. Но брови ангела слегка приподнимаются, его губы открываются и многозначительно произносят: «Смотря какая будет благодарность…». И дальнейший сценарий летит к черту. Кроули уже не знает, то ли он сейчас просто мечтает о недостижимом, то ли творит новую реальность. Он чувствует, как губы его сами раздвигаются в счастливой улыбке, он снимает очки, бросает их в бардачок, они негромко звякают о корпус термоса со святой водой, и Кроули моментально о них забывает. Очки всем хороши, они прячут его глаза от назойливого любопытства смертных, они дают отличную психологическую поддержку при словесных стычках с Азирафелем, потому что за их хрупкими стеклами Кроули чувствует себя увереннее. Но у них есть один большой минус: они мешают целоваться. А именно это сейчас Кроули и собирается сделать. Он протягивает одну руку к Азирафелю, кладет её ему на плечо, а другой мягко касается подбородка ангела. Он угадал, Азирафель уже ждёт поцелуя, он приподнимает лицо, на губах его рассеянная улыбка, глаза закрыты. Он ждёт, и Кроули просто не может разочаровывать ангела. Он кладет ладонь ему на затылок, обвивает рукой талию и подтягивает ближе к себе. Кроули не целует даже, он на мгновение благоговейно прикасается губами ко рту ангела, но Азирафель ждёт совсем другого поцелуя. Ангел, не открывая глаз, раздвигает свои губы и проводит по ним языком. Сначала по верхней, медленно, дразняще, потом по нижней губе, отчего они увлажняются и начинают блестеть. Кроули не может оторвать взгляд от этого острого, ярко-красного языка, и подается вперед, торопясь поймать губами дразнящий язык, пока Азирафель не успел спрятать его обратно. Язык Азирафеля моментально проникает между губами Кроули, и становится неясно, кто же кого поймал в итоге. Азирафель обхватывает обеими руками голову Кроули, и целует его, горячо и глубоко. Он вонзается своим ставшим вдруг жестким языком во влажный рот Кроули, толкается изнутри в щеки, потом вдруг засасывает язык Кроули так глубоко в свой рот, что у Кроули начинают слабеть колени, и он непроизвольно мычит прямо в поцелуе. Азирафель разрывает поцелуй и снова смотрит на Кроули, который с усилием раскрывает закатившиеся от наслаждения глаза. Он шепчет ему, не отрываясь взглядом от глаз Кроули, и демон знает, что его глаза сейчас предательски расширяются, полностью затапливая склеры жидким золотом.  
— Я хочу услышать твоё «спасибо», Кроули. Но ещё больше я жду от тебя «пожалуйста». И надеюсь, что ты будешь достаточно громко стонать это слово, потому что после него я хотел бы услышать «ещё», и «быстрее», и снова «пожалуйста», Кроули.  
Кроули сглатывает, его горло моментально пересыхает.  
Сколько раз в своих мечтах он представлял, как бы он переиграл этот вечер, и ни в одной фантазии Кроули Азирафель не действовал так активно и не говорил ему таких слов.  
А слова эти были так возбуждающи, что в паху у Кроули болезненно налился каменной эрекцией мгновенно вставший член. Кроули смог только кивнуть, но Азирафеля, похоже, устраивает и такой ответ. Они перемещаются на заднее сиденье «Бентли», и Азирафель снова берёт инициативу в свои руки. Он уверенно освобождает тело Кроули от мешающей одежды. Его руки исследуют каждый уголочек кожи Кроули, гладят, ласкают, пощипывают, слегка царапают ногтями. И Кроули теряет контроль над собой, ему кажется, что руки Азирафеля везде, и он, в сущности, прав. Смелые пальцы гладят его бедра, заставляя Кроули мучительно вздрагивать от нетерпения, слегка касаются напряженного члена, отчего Кроули срывается на откровенно змеиное шипение, и вдруг уверенным жестом раздвинув ягодицы, проникают в тело Кроули. Демон со стоном выгибается, встречая эти восхитительные пальцы внутри себя, он насаживается на них с безумным отчаянием, полный жажды прикосновений, он слышит, как чей-то умоляющий голос стонет: «Пожалуйста!..», и не сразу понимает, что этот голос принадлежит ему самому. Он чувствует, как от этих пальцев, вдавливающихся в него, растягивающих, ласкающих, по телу разносятся волны обжигающего жара, от этого жара все кости словно выгорают у него изнутри. Кроули не понимает, как теперь двигаться, если руки и ноги отказываются ему подчиняться. Он слышит требовательные слова Азирафеля повернуться, он хочет выполнить его желание, но может только слабо улыбаться и повторять: «Спасибо, Азирафель, спасибо». Тогда мягкие, но сильные руки ангела переворачивают его лицом вниз, вдавливают в кожаное сидение автомобиля, и он ощущает, как толстый член Азирафеля уже толкается у входа в его тело. Кроули снова шипит по-змеиному, и не останавливается шипеть ни на секунду, пока Азирафель проталкивается внутрь, такой большой, такой обжигающе горячий, заполняющий Кроули изнутри целиком, такой любимый и такой единственно правильный. Азирафель начинает двигаться в нём, сначала медленно, жалея Кроули, а потом срывается в дикий бешеный ритм, и сердце Кроули стучит в груди, как сумасшедшее, из глаз его текут слёзы, которых он не замечает, а в ушах звучит страстное:  
— Кроули! О, Кроули, ты такой красивый сейчас, ты сам не знаешь, как ты прекрасен, я тебе расскажу…  
***  
— Кроули? — внезапно слышится в темноте голос Азирафеля.  
Кроули, погрузившийся в пучину сладостных и горьких воспоминаний, плывущий сейчас по волнам вожделения, совершенно не заметил, как хлопала входная дверь, как стучали каблуки по ступенькам, как скрипели петли двери в его комнате.  
— Ты не спишь? — голос ангела звучит тихо и заботливо.  
Кроули всё ещё не может унять бешено рвущееся из груди сердце, он дышит часто-часто, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
— Нет, — хрипло выдавил он.  
Через минуту он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение руки ангела к своему плечу, потом прохладная ладонь коснулась его щеки, легла на лоб. Кроули не был уверен, не снится ли ему это всё.  
— Кроули, что с тобой? — услышал он обеспокоенный голос Азирафеля. — Ты не болен? Ты весь горишь!  
Кроули мотнул головой в темноте, не понимая, что ангел, скорее всего, не увидит этого жеста.  
— У тебя всё хорошо?  
— Да. Не волнуйся, Азирафель. Как… как всё прошло? — прокаркал Кроули, голосовые связки всё ещё плохо слушались его.  
Он увидел блеснувшую зубами довольную улыбку ангела.  
— О, всё сложилось донельзя удачно! Я даже не предполагал, что у профессора Саммерса окажется ещё и ранняя версия «Центурий», я рассчитывал только на списки из Святого Малахии, о которых он сообщил по телефону. При личной встрече он обмолвился об этом издании Нострадамуса случайно, и я, конечно, не мог не… — Азирафель внезапно прервался, потому что Кроули вдруг сел на кровати и порывисто обнял ангела, горячо дыша ему в шею. Азирафель участливо провел ладонью по его взмокшей спине, погладил по волосам, стер капельки пота со лба.  
С губ Кроули сорвался то ли стон, то ли всхлип, очень похожий на те стоны, которые Азирафель так часто слышал от Кроули в те минуты, когда они вдвоём… А уж когда бедра Кроули дрогнули, непроизвольно подаваясь ближе к телу ангела, Азирафелю стало всё предельно ясно.  
— Я соскучился, — тихо признался Кроули, целуя шею Азирафеля.  
— А-ах… когда ты успел, мой дорогой? — прошептал Азирафель, подставляясь под отчаянные поцелуи. — Меня не было дома всего полдня.  
— Мне показалось, что за это время прошло полжизни, Азирафель…


End file.
